User talk:Syk99
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the "Iconian Empire" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Captainmike (talk) 21:16, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the tips! Syk99 14:56, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Images Unless you add citations and attributions to the source of pubications for your images, they will be deleted. Please look at some other images uploaded by experienced contributors to learn more -- Captain MKB 16:28, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Dinasia / Dynasia / Dynassia Could you cite your source for the spelling you used, please? Does it come from STO? Also, in the , both the native population and the Iconian refugees that later took on or were given the name of the planet existed side by side. Is that not the case in the STO timeline? (re: your edit to the planet infobox) - Bell'Orso (talk) 06:27, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Star Trek Online citations Just a friendly note for the citation conventions in articles dealing with Star Trek Online. * For articles or sections applying to the entire base game, use . * For articles or sections applying to entire expansion packs, use or . * For articles or sections applying to particular story arcs, termed episodes by game nomenclature, use . This includes "A New Dawn", which, by the way, is not "New Dawn" without the "A" at the beginning. I've noticed you citing articles with things like on the Kal Dano article, which I have corrected. --StarSword (talk) 22:31, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :Haven't I followed this citing sistem from the beggining? I don't remember any citation that not agreed with these citation conventions. Additionally, is referencing to the STO's season 11, which is indeed called "New Dawn". Kal Dano will make part of the whole season including all information about him, so I chose to cite the season instead of one episode. - Syk99 23:53, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry to interrupt. Are you sure about the indefinite article? Right in the cite for the New Dawn title page, which links to STO's media page, that same picture is labelled "Season 11 New Dawn". Plus, the title image itself does not include the indefinite article. Am I overlooking something? Kind regards, -- Markonian 23:46, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :@Syk: Again, unlike Legacy of Romulus and Delta Rising, "A New Dawn" and, before it, "The Iconian War", wasn't billed as an actual expansion pack, just a new seasonal episode. Use Template:E, not Template:G. :@Markonian: Well, frak me. Either it was "A New Dawn" the first time I looked at it but they dropped the "A" from the title, or I just imagined things. My bad. --StarSword (talk) 20:13, November 22, 2015 (UTC) STO ship dimensions What is the source for the measurements of STO ships you are adding? You havent been adding any source to the articles as you add the information --Captain MKB 15:38, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :Damn... my mistake, will correct citations right away - Syk99 15:44, November 28, 2015 (UTC) While were on the subject: Please note that, for adding a link, meters works just as well as meters, without cluttering up the page quite so much. Same goes for inserting words like orbital or planetary into the body of an article. Look at what it is you want to write, then at what you want to link to, and then try and see if you can do it similarly to these examples. Also, you really don't need to link the same page three times in one infobox or one paragraph. Once per page should suffice, really. As in, for ship class infoboxes, make the length info tab a link to "meter" and then just use plain text for the width and height tabs. Thanks. - Bell'Orso (talk) 17:58, November 28, 2015 (UTC)